Just a little trip to the zoo
by rainbow-maker
Summary: This story is going to end up being my vision of what season 7 and 8 could have been. Think of no Pete and other SJ changes. Beta'd By Ceekay Sheppard PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a little trip to the zoo

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Disclamer: I don't own the characters or any other part of the Stargate universe

Authors Note: This story is going to be my vision of what season 7 and 8 could have been. Think of no Pete and other S/J changes.

A big thanks to CeeKay for being my beta and a big thanks to The Green Dragon for critiquing my first two fan-fics so well and helping me out.

* * *

Chapter one

Jack half-walked, half-jogged down to Daniel's lab. It was Friday afternoon, and he was looking forward to their team outing the following day. They were going to the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo, a fact that took Daniel and Jack to a lot to convince Sam of. She'd refused to believe them until they'd called he zoo's reception desk.

"Hi, Daniel. What do you say we meet at the zoo around 9.30? Sam offered to come to the base to get Teal'C, and I'll pick you up. Pack some lunch – I don't feel like waiting in line and–"

"Oh, yeah… that…"

Jack took from Daniel's words and the 'oops' expression on his face that everything was not going as planned.

"What?"

"Well, SG-9 asked me to advise them during their negotiations with the Trinite people. I promised to help them, it will take at least all weekend. Sorry."

Jack couldn't help but be disappointed; it would have been a fun day out for the four of them. The four people he was closest too, the ones he thought of as family.

Jack quickly covered his disappointment with a grin. "Never mind, we'll all go somewhere else. Bowling, maybe – I always wanted to see how Teal'C would do... Good luck with the negotiations."

"Thanks. Hope you guys have fun without me – don't forget to bring me back a souvenir."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Jack was sat in the commisary drinking some coffee and attacking a huge piece of carrot cake, when Sam waltzed up to where he was sitting and acknowledged Jack, and what he was eating, with a smirk.

"Enjoying the cake, sir?"

"Yasureyoubetcha!" Jack said with a grin, bringing a big chunk of the cake to his lips.

"Sir, it looks like our trip might be just the three of us."

"I already know about Daniel, I just spoke to him."

"No, I meant Teal'C."

"What, him too? What's his excuse?"

"Teal'C got a message from Ry'ac ­– he broke a leg, and Teal'C thought that it was as good a time as any to spend some time with him," Sam explained as she took a seat in the chair opposite O'Neill. "So I guess it's just the two of us now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee.

After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence, Sam spoke up. "Well, we don't have to go this weekend, we could just cancel it altogether. We can do it when Daniel and Teal'C are around."

"We could, but what else are we going to do this weekend? We could just go tomorrow, and then go again with the guys, I'm sure there's plenty to see. Come on, Carter, it'll be fun."

Carter was silent for a few moments, thinking, _it would be fun, yes, but it would also be me and you alone… but we are both adults… ok._ "All right then, sir."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around quarter to 9."

* * *

Sam held up yet another top in front of her mirror, weighing the pros and cons of it to be put with the jeans she had picked out earlier. She had picked the jeans for praticality, but she also wanted to show that she was still a woman.

She always wore BDU's for missions and she wanted a chance to look girly, to look pretty. Making O'Neill melt would just be a very pleasant bonus.

Sam threw down the top onto the end of the bed on the pile of tops, in fact all of her tops, which she had cleared out her wardrobe. She started to work through the pile of garments for a second time.

Sam had finally chosen what she was going to wear: an aqua coloured camisole and a cardigan in a contrasting blue to keep her warm. It was just as well that she had gotten dressed at that precise moment, because the instant she finished, the doorbell rang. She had no doubt in her mind who was at the door as she opened it. "Hi, sir."

"Hi, Carter. You look nice."

"You too, sir."

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said as she grabbed her keys from the small table stood by the side of the door, and they both headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_For notes and disclamer see chapter 1 _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Sam and Jack were sat side by side in Jack's car. They had been on the road for a good ten minutes when the banter had come to a pause. But it wasn't at all awkward – both Jack and Sam were content relaxing in the car under the rays of the sun.

"It's really lovely weather today," Sam said, looking out at the stream of cars ahead of them.

"It is. I like these kind of clouds; they remind me of cotton candy."

"You know, sir, the proper name for those clouds is cumulus."

"I prefer to just compare them to cotton candy... You know, there's a game I used to play with Charlie: you look at the clouds and see what you can see, a car, a dog, a pirate ship. Anything, really."

Jack went quiet for a moment, just thinking. Seeing that he was deep in thought, Sam decided to do some thinking of her own. They both found themselves grateful. Jack was grateful that he was still able to remember the good times with his son, and Sam was grateful that he was willing to share the memories with her. She knew Jack didn't like to talk a lot about Charlie, simply because of the pain associated with his memory. To lighten the mood, Sam decided to try and spot any objects or animals in the sky. What she found didn't resemble an object or an animal so much as someone who Sam and Jack were very familiar with. "Thor!"

Jack looked up with a start. "What?"

"Thor!" Sam said, while looking into the distance.

"I say again… What?"

"See that cloud over there?" Sam pointed into the distance on the right-hand side of the car.

Jack followed with his eyes to where Sam was pointing.

"Oh yeah, I guess it does look a bit like the little guy." Jack grinned at Sam and she grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

_(For authors note and disclamer see chapter one.) _

Chapter 3

* * *

Jack and Sam got out of the car and headed over to the zoo entrance, and after waiting in line behind three young families, four teenagers, and an elderly couple; Jack and Sam got to the pay desk, paid their $15, and went in.

* * *

"So, where to?" Jack asked, looking over Sam's shoulder at the map she was holding.

"I think we should go to see the monkeys first," Sam said, looking back to meet Jack's eyes.

"Sounds fine to me. Let's go," Jack said, and they headed over towards the monkey

cages side by side, pointing out things in the zoo along the way.

Sam and Jack walked up to the monkey cage to see one of the monkeys staring at them.

"He looks bored," Sam said, looking closely at the primate.

"He kinda looks drunk. Did you ever see that TV show with the monkeys that got drunk?"

"Can't say that I have, sir."

"Well, the monkeys were around this resort in some hot country, and they kept on stealing the remains of the tourists' drinks and then falling out of the trees."

Sam laughed and turned her attention back to the monkey.

"Maybe he's just lonely," Sam speculated.

"Maybe," Jack said, while imitating the monkey who was tilting his head from side to side.

* * *

"So we've seen the monkeys, the giraffes, the penguins, the leopards, and the tigers. Erm… do you want to see the bird pen next?" Jack asked.

"OK, sir."

When they got to the bird pen, they looked around and Sam walked over to the ones that she wanted to see first which were the Parrots. Sam immediately stood in front of the cage and began studying the parrots. Jack (who was not interested in the slightest in seeing the parrots) made himself comfortable watching Carter, simply looking at an animal she obviously liked. He was perfectly happy just watching her, observing the little nuances that make up Samantha Carter.

* * *

Sam and Jack walked into the souvenir shop some time later, on and they both began to look around at all the things available to buy. There were the usual sweets and food items, t-shirts featuring animals from the zoo, a great array of knickknacks, and a big pile of soft toys. As Sam began to look at the choices of t-shirts and what size they came in, Jack looked around at the soft toys, and then something caught his eye.

* * *

"Hey, lady, you don't happen to know the way to the bathroom, do you?"

Sam turned around from looking at book of t-shirt designs to see a soft toy parrot and the outline of a certain grey-haired colonel.

"Hey, sir." Sam said with an affectionate grin on her face.

"I thought you might like this little guy."

"You got him for me?" Sam asked.

"Well, I saw how much you liked the real thing, so I thought you would like him, too."

"It's great, sir, thank you," Sam said, grabbing on to it with a mega-watt smile.

* * *

Sam and Jack walked out of the shop some time later with a bag each for Daniel and Teal'C. Sam and Jack had put their money together and had bought them each a soft toy as well. Daniel's was a lion and Teal'C's was a giraffe.

"We should really think about where to go for lunch, sir."

"Relax, Carter, I brought a picnic for us."

"A picnic? Really?"

"Don't be so surprised Carter. Here, I'll take these. You sit over there at a free table and I'll go get lunch."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'll be fine, Carter. Relax, that's an order."

"Yes, sir." Sam said grinning and heading over to take a seat.

Jack walked back to the car with a spring in his step; he really was enjoying his day out with Sam. They weren't normally given this amount of freedom to enjoy themselves. At the end of the day they usually had a mission to do, but today was just free time to do whatever they wanted. Just him and Carter.

Back at the picnic table, Sam was thinking similar thoughts. It was light-years away from a usual day at the SGC. She was with her CO, and yet, she wasn't really. Here they could be relaxed, they could be themselves.

* * *

Jack walked over the small hill in line with the picnic tables and walked over to the table where Sam was sat. Jack put down his black rucksack on the table and hovered his hands over the opening.

"Well, we've got a choice of sandwiches. Tuna, chicken, or ham salad, then for after, we've got potato chips and… Jello!" Jack said reaching, into the bag and pulling them out.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, sir, this looks great. I think I'll have the ham salad, if that's OK."

"That's fine. I felt like some tuna fish anyway."

"What if I had wanted the tuna?"

"Well, then I haven't had chicken in a while." Jack said, with a mock serious looking face.

Sam grinned and began to eat her sandwiches.

"So what's the verdict?" Jack asked.

"It's good."

All of a sudden, Jack reached back into his rucksack and pulled out a flask and two plastic cups.

"I almost forgot, I've got some homemade lemonade if you want some."

"You made homemade lemonade?"

"Well, it is officially homemade, but not by me. One of my neighbours gave some to me; she gets really bored," Jack explained.

Sam made a sympathetic look as Jack poured her and himself some lemonade. Sam took her cup. "Thanks," she said, and took a sip. "It's nice."


	4. Chapter 4

_For Disclamer and A/N see chapter 1. P.S, thank you if you have reviewed:D_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Sam and Jack had finished eating their lunch and were once again making their way around the zoo. Both were feeling content after eating their food. They had enjoyed what they had eaten. Sam had enjoyed her jello especially, but what they had enjoyed even more was the company they had while they did so. They took their time and just enjoyed having a relaxed chat and basking in the rays of the sun.

After once again reviewing the map, they had decided to head towards the elephants.

After Sam and Jack had been watching them for a little while, Sam got an idea. "Do you think we should name them, sir?"

"Name them?"

"Yeah, just for fun." Sam said with a wide grin.

"Alright then Carter, what shall we call them?"

"I'll think about it."

Both Sam and Jack were stood there thinking over the possible names that they could give the elephants.

"What do think about the name Mary, Carter?"

"Mary, as in Mary Steenburgen, sir?" Sam said with an amused grin.

"Yep," Jack respond simply.

"Ok, then. I'll name the next one Ty."

Jack looked at the next elephant, mulling over some names. _'Shawn… Kevin… Jay… Jason.'_ "The next one's called Jason."

Carter focused on the fourth and final elephant (of those that were near them). "What about the name Ashleigh?" Sam said, gauging Jack's reaction, which was not a positive one.

"Sounds too much like the Olsen twins – that's a bad thing, Carter. I don't think we should pick something that any big star has taken. So no naming them Britney, Christina, or Justin either."

Sam looked into the face of one of the elephants and then suddenly thought of a name that she realised she really did like.

"How about Clara?"

Jack looked over at Sam with a wistful look. "Yeah, Clara's a really nice name, Carter, good choice."

He attempted a grin but it wasn't his best, as he was stuck in his own thoughts. The day at the zoo had awakened the feelings he had for Carter. He couldn't help but wonder if she was in the same position. He hoped that she, too, was wishing that the day out was simply one of many days they spent together alone, but it was, however, just a little trip the Zoo. They would be back to work on the Monday morning, bright and early. Everything would be back to normal.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around where they were. There were grey clouds hovering overhead.

"It looks like it's going to rain, sir."

"It does, Carter, but not yet. Let's just see what else we can see before it rains."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sam and Jack had decided to look at the sea-life section of the zoo – that way it didn't matter if it rained or not, as they were in a sheltered building anyway.

When they had finished looking at all of the sea life centre and came out of the door, Sam looked around and observed, "It hasn't rained yet."

"I noticed, Carter. Come on, let's go and see something else."

Jack led Sam away from the sea life centre. Just as they got to the crossroads of paths, the rain started falling. "We'll we've seen a lot of the zoo, we could just go now, if that's fine by you."

"Sure, sir, lets get going before the rain gets any heavier."

Jack and Sam began walking at a brisk pace towards the car park, and as they did, the rain did indeed become heavier. As Sam and Jack headed for the car, they got more and more soaked through.

Jack pressed the button on his set of keys, and both Sam and Jack opened the doors and almost leapt into the car.

Jack started up the car so that he could turn on the heat. Sam started to peel off her cardigan, as it was soaked right through.

"You ready to go, sir?" Sam asked, and then proceeded to look toward the colonel, who focused his attention on somewhere below Sam's head but above her waist. Jack knew the regulations, he always had abided by them, but during the day at the zoo, and the time spent with Sam, waves of his feelings had overcome him. It was originally just of peace and a feeling of familiarity, but now they were totally alone, and he was reminded that Sam was very much a woman. Something had taken over him. His inhibitions were down and his feelings were leading him. It was as if he were intoxicated. Sam was just about to try and get his attention when he shifted his body towards her. He wrapped his hands around the back of her neck, making Sam's hairs stand on end. He moved his lips toward hers.

"Jack, we can't," Sam said, while pulling away from the colonel's touch. "You know we can't."

Jack managed to pull himself away from her, and instead of touching her lips, he gently brought her forehead toward his own.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, breathing in her scent.

The pair stayed that way for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling away.

Jack strapped himself into his seat, before driving out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

_For A/N and disclamer, please read chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack, Daniel, Teal'C, Doctor Frasier, and SG9 were seated around the briefing room table when General Hammond walked through the door. The general was just getting into his chair when one Samantha Carter rushed down the corridor and almost slid up to the door. "Sorry I'm late, sir." Sam said as she went to her seat.

Hammond look towards her as he said "That's all right, Major, we were just beginning anyway. Doctor Jackson and SG9, would you like to begin?"

Daniel nodded slightly as he opened up his file on the mission.

"Well, the Trinite people were very compliant. Even so however, we felt that we should look into their culture further."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Hammond.

"I believe so."

The CO of SG9, Colonel Markus, decided to pipe up at this point and collaborate with Daniel. "Doctor Jackson is correct, sir. It did feel like we don't know everything we could about the place."

"Ok then, I give you permission to check out the planet and it's government, but with limited resources."

The group at the table continued to go over the plan for the upcoming mission. They would go off-world at 0800.

Throughout the whole of the mission briefing, however, there was something that was noticed by Daniel, Teal'C and Doctor Frasier. It was that Jack and Sam never actually looked at each other in the eyes once. To anyone else this would be nothing to worry about, if to be noticed at all. But with SG-1 and their resident physician, things were different. They knew when something was up.

Daniel and Teal'C decided in their own minds that they would simply watch the pair and make sure that it was just a fluke. But Janet Frasier had other ideas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey, Janet," Sam said while looking through the end of a microscope. "...I'll be with you in a second, I'm almost done."

"Ok, that's fine." Janet said, and proceeded to look around Sam's lab at all the things she was working on. and Her eyes soon spotted, seated on a desk in the corner, a stuffed parrot.

Janet picked it up and began to eye it up. She stared at it straight in the eye and wondered where exactly he had come from. It wasn't every day that you found soft toys at the SGC.

"What's this, Sam?" Janet said, still looking at the toy.

"Oh, it's from the zoo. Colonel O'Neill bought it for me," Sam responded while putting away the sample she had been studying.

"Hmmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing… just… I would never have expected Jack O'Neill to be the sort of man to buy a soft toy for somebody."

"Did you need something, Janet?" Sam said sweetly, trying to move away from the subject.

"Not really, I was just wondering how your day at the zoo went."

'No such luck,' Sam thought. "It was good."

"Just good?"

"Well it was fun as well. How was your weekend, anyway?"

"Not bad. I had a movie night with Cassie yesterday. That was fun. Fattening as well, though – we ate a load of treats, cookie dough, M&Ms, maltesers… anything with a lot of calories, we ate it."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. I was thinking we could have a girls' night tonight, just you, me, and Cassie. What do you think?"

"Erm… well, I have to get ready for the mission tomorrow. So do you, in fact."

"We won't stay up late, and if you bring your stuff, we can just come to the mountain straight from my house."

"Ok, then. What do you want me to bring?"

"Yourself, and some snacks perhaps? I'll get some drinks and something to entertain us."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the gym, Teal'C, Daniel, and Jack were working out together. Teal'C and Daniel were lifting weights, and Jack was punching a well worn punchbag.

Daniel sat up from weight lifting, grabbed his towel from beside him, and patted himself down with it. "Hey guys, what do you think about having a guys' night? I'm sure Sam won't mind, I think she is going to see Janet tonight anyway."

"Daniel, we have a mission tomorrow," Jack said tiredly.

"We don't have to do very much, just watch some movies or something."

At this point Teal'C immediately sat up from his bench. "_Star Wars_."

"Sorry, Teal'C, not _Star Wars_, but yeah, lets watch a few films. I'll bring some beer," Jack said, and then turned his attention back to the punchbag.


	6. Chapter 6

_For A/N and disclamer see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam was sat in the Fraisers' house looking through a glossy teen mag that Cassie had left lying on the coffee table. She usually would look through a scientific journal, but this was a nice change to make. Sam found it refreshing to be in female-only company, especially, knowing them as well as she did. Cassie had popped out to the local video store and Janet was just getting them all a drink.

Sam looked through the magazine and stopped on the makeover section. Looking at the dress the young girl was wearing, Sam sighed. She wished she would have opportunity to wear clothes as nice.

"See anything you like, Sam?" Janet said, sitting down next to Sam and looking over at the magazine.

"Yeah, this dress." Sam said in almost a whisper.

"I can see why, it's gorgeous! What would you wear it to?"

"Therein lies the problem."

"What do you mean, Sam?

"Well, when _would_ I wear it? I'm not exactly going to be out exploring the galaxy wearing it, and when there's not work,... well… what is there? Maybe I should get my brother to hook me up with somebody – he has been threatening to do that for a while."

"I don't think it's time for that yet. No, we just need to find a time for you to wear it. How about we have a nice barbeque. Me, Cassie, and SG–1 could be there?"

"What would we say it's for?"

"We don't have to have a reason for spending time with friends," Janet answered, looking over with affection at the woman she thought of as a sister.

Sam didn't verbally respond, she just looked into the space ahead of her and silently agreed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cassie had brought them back a choice of 3 DVDs, all of them typical chick flicks. The three of them were sat comfortably either on the sofa, or in Cassie's case, just in front of the sofa, and were laughing away at one of the jokes.

They had a laugh together, they had laughed at all of the jokes and cheered when things went right for the main character.

The main character and her love interest throughout the story were getting together. It was very predictable and cheesy but it was perfect for what the women wanted to watch. As montages of the newly formed couple flashed upon the screen, Sam started thinking about her own love interest. She found herself wondering just what he was up to.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Jack, come on, it's your turn." Daniel said, passing the dice to him.

"Daniel, I thought we were just going to be watching some movies?"

"Well, I found this. Anyway, what's wrong with it?" Daniel asked, looking down at the board game, which was an old fashioned space race game.

"Well, it's old."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Daniel said, indicating Teal'C slightly with his head.

"I suppose not," Jack said, shaking the dice and letting them roll across the board. "Nine". Jack moved the nine places with his small plastic astronaut figure and passed the dice on to Teal'C.

Teal'C rolled a twelve and moved his astronaut round the board. He then took the dice and handed them over to Daniel. Daniel began to shake the dice and then extended his arm ready to roll the dice onto the board when he paused. With an inquisitive look spread all over his face, Daniel decided to ask Jack a question that had been plaguing him all day.

"So Jack, I never did ask you, how was the zoo?"

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Daniel, we had a good time. Now roll the dice, it's your turn."

Daniel ignored him. "You and Sam haven't seemed to say much about it."

"And… What about it, Daniel!" Jack responded, his voice rising in volume.

Both Daniel and Teal'C raised an eyebrow.

"Jack are you sure you and Sam are still… ok? You don't seem to be talking much."

"Look Daniel, we went to the zoo, we looked at some animals, we had some fun and then we went home. Now just roll the dice, will you!"

Daniel looked over at Jack sadly and proceeded to roll the dice.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Daniel didn't dare broach the topic again that night. Jack was making it clear via his mood, that it was sooo not the time to.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back at the Fraisers' house, the three women had enjoyed their night in together. Cassie had gone to bed, and Janet and Sam were enjoying a late-night hot chocolate before they went to sleep themselves.

"Thanks for tonight, Janet, I really enjoyed it. I needed a break as well."

"Why, what's up?" asked Janet before taking a sip of her beloved hot chocolate.

"Just things are a bit… well, strange at the minute." Sam then stopped talking, but looked as if she was about to say something else. This prompted Janet to do some digging.

"You mean with the colonel?" Janet asked, and Sam's head shot up in Janet's direction as a result.

Janet couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips before explaining. "Sam, I am your best friend, and I know both you and the colonel very well. What really happened on your day together?"

"If I tell you, it's just between us as friends. Strictly off the record?"

"Of course, Sam. Just talk to me, I want to try and help."

"I don't think you can, I don't think anyone can. I… well, both me and the colonel, well we did enjoy our time at the zoo. Perhaps a little too much," Sam revealed. Janet carried on looking at Sam and had put down her hot chocolate so she could focus all of her attention on the major.

"Go on."

"Well I know, I, loved our time together and the colonel, well… he didn't really need words."

"Did he kiss you, Sam?"

"Very nearly… I stopped him."

"Well, I guess that is a good thing, Sam, you never know where it could have ended. It could have wound up with you both being court-martialed."

Sam nodded, but then looked at Janet with sadness in her eyes. "Looking back, I almost wish I hadn't stopped him."

Janet didn't have anything she could say to that. Instead she simply gathered her friend up into a good quality hug.


	7. Chapter 7

_For Disclamer and Authors note see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 7

SG-1, SG-9, and Doctor Frasier had been with the Trinite people, and had been exploring the culture, for several hours. They had been shown through the schools, what resembled a public library, government areas, museums, et cetera etc. They had been shown around briefly, and were free to explore the planet in the afternoon, but first the two teams, and the doctor had been invited to retire for lunch.

They were given a private area in which to eat. The area was bright and yet slightly in the shade, and in this area was an arrangement of tables. Each table was made of a sort of material similar to pine. The tables were spread out quite far apart, with a view of the ocean.

The smell of the salt in the sea was noticeable but was not sickening, but instead, added to the noise of the waves moving in and out, created a relaxing atmosphere.

The doctor and the two teams were led toward the arrangement of tables that had been put out especially for them. Jack and Sam were at the end of the line, and by the time everyone had sat down, there was only one small table for two in the corner. They had no choice but to sit together. Both of them took a deep breath, and then, took a seat at the table.

Sam looked at Jack, and Jack looked at Sam. Both of them smiled slightly, each as nervous as the other. Luckily for them, a servant came to their table to give them their food that the teams and Doctor Fraiser had selected earlier in the day. The Trinites' efficiency was something, at that point, that both the colonel and the major were very grateful for as they began to tuck into their meal.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few minutes had passed and both Jack and Sam were digging away at their food. Sam paused and looked up at Jack in between bites. After Sam had looked at Jack a few times, he put down his eating utensil. "What?"

"This is stupid, sir."

"What is?"

"Us not talking. Sir… Jack, we can still be friends."

"Is that all you really want?" Jack said, gazing at Sam.

Sam blushed under the intensity of Jack's gaze. "Sir…"

"Carter, if you don't want me, then that will be that."

"I never said that."

"So, you do want me then?" Jack said, allowing a smug grin to form on his face.

"Sir, just because we can't be together at this moment in time, doesn't mean that we can't at some point."

"Yeah? And when will that be, Carter?" Jack said, with slight anger in the tone of his voice.

"All I am asking is that you never give up on there being an us."

"I never have and I never will, Car… Sam," Jack said matter-of-factly, then looked at Sam for a few more moments and went back to his meal. Jack took a couple of mouthfuls, but then something occurred to him.

"Sam, is it just me, or were we just set up?"

Sam paused and looked over in Janet's direction, and answered, "I think we were."

* * *

The two teams and Janet Frasier were walking through the market stalls, looking at everything the Trinite people sold. All kinds of fruit and vegtables were available, as were a whole variety of household items and articles of clothing. There was also some jewelry made out of semi-precious stones that Janet and Daniel were looking at. While Janet was looking carefully at a lilac-coloured necklace, Daniel looked around at the rest of the market and caught the sight of Sam and Jack together, talking and laughing.

"Janet."

"Yes Daniel?" Janet said absently, still looking at the necklace.

"Just look over there," Daniel said, and then discreetly pointed towards where the colonel and the major were walking. "It looks like they worked it out. Whatever 'it' was," Daniel said.

"It does," Janet said with a smile a mile wide.

The teams and the doctor had been with the Trinite people for a few days when they were getting ready to get packed up to go. SG-1 and the doctor were waiting by the gate for SG-9, so Janet thought it would be a perfect time to ask Jack, Daniel and Teal'C the party she and Sam were planning.

"Would you men like to come to Sam's and my barbeque, by any chance?"

"When is this barbeque, Janet Frasier?" Teal'C asked, obviously interested in the idea.

"We were thinking of on Saturday, if we're on Earth. You don't have to decide right now – just get back to me."


	8. Chapter 8

_For Disclamer and Authors note, see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The exploration of the Trinites' planet was done and dusted, and now the sgc personnel had the weekend off, starting with the Friday afternoon. The men of SG-1 had agreed to the barbeque, which led to, Janet dragging Sam along to the mall to find some outfits to wear.

Janet and Sam pulled into the parking lot and gracefully got out of the car.

"What was that music?" Sam asked, referring to the music that was on the cd player in the car.

"Pink. She's one of Cassie's favourite singers."

"Pink, huh? Times sure have changed since I was a kid."

"Yep, but I have to admit it is one of her cds that I prefer. You don't want to hear some of the other music she listens to."

"When did we do it, Janet?"

"Do what?"

"Get old. I mean, listen to us; we're complaining about modern music!"

Janet laughed. "I don't know, but we aren't not too old for some fun, just yet."

Janet led Sam into the mall and straight away headed over to a sweet little dress shop.

Sam's eyes grew four times wider when she saw the price tags. "Janet, I don't think we should spend this much on a dress."

"Come on, Sam, we work hard enough. We have the money for it, why don't we treat ourselves for once. After all, we don't have to buy an outfit from here. Just take a dress you like and try it on."

Sam started to look through the racks, turning her nose up at every dress. It was too frilly, too flowery, too bright, et cetera, etc She turned up her nose, that is, until she found a nice aqua-coloured dress. It had a bodice top and an asymmetric hem with small glittering rhinestones. Sam was in awe.

"Janet, I think I found something," Sam said, still absorbed in the dress.

Janet paused from looking at a light pink halter neck dress and looked round to see what Sam had seen. Immediately, she put down her choice back on the rack and walked over to Sam.

"Sam that's gorgeous, try it on."

"Ok."

* * *

Sam emerged 5 minutes later with the dress on, looking slightly nervous.

"So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful! Oh Sam, you have to buy it!"

"You know… I think I will. Could you just take a look at the label for me and tell me how much it is?"

"Yeah sure." Janet said as she moved round to the back of Sam. "Erm... $125."

"Hmm, it's a lot for a dress, but then it _is_ gorgeous! I think I will buy it."

"Good. Listen, why don't you take it off, and I'll pay for it, while you look out for something you think I will like. You can pay me back during the week."

"Ok, then." Sam responded as she stepped back into the changing room.

* * *

A few minutes passed and then Sam passed Janet the dress over the top of the door.

Grabbing hold of the dress delicately, Janet took it over to the cashier, who took the dress and swiped the tag.

"That'll be $350, please."

Janet dug into her wallet for her card.

"It's a lot of money, but this dress _is _gorgeous. Good choice," said the cashier, admiring the dress before packing it neatly into a bag.

"They're… I mean, she's worth it. It's a present for a good friend of mine."

"She's lucky to have you," the cashier said, swiping the card through the machine.

"Actually, you don't happen to have some scissors do you? I am going to give it to her soon, and I don't want to let on how much I spent."

"Sure thing, ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

_For Disclamer see chapter 1_

Chapter 9

It was the Saturday of the barbeque. Sam, Cassie, and Janet had made all the salads and had everything ready, and now, were getting changed into their outfits.

Standing back, Sam looked at her reflection in the tall mirror, that was standing in Janet's room. "Don't you think this is a bit much for just a barbeque!"

"Nope I don't think so! It's our barbeque, and we can wear what we want," Cassie said. "Right, Mom?"

"Right!" Janet said with conviction, and then paused. "Within reason for you, though, Cass."

Cassie frowned slightly. She would have frowned even more if she had heard her mother mumble under her breath, "_I swear, if her skirts get any shorter!..."_

They had all gotten ready in their outfits – Janet in the light pink halter neck dress she had been looking at in the shop, and Cassie in a hot pink strapless dress – when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Cassie said, making her way down the stairs.

"Ready to go, Sam?" Janet said quietly, looking at her friend, who was still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, just not used to wearing a dress," Sam said with a silent sigh.

Sam started to walk down the stairs to the hall; with Janet behind her.

Cassie opened the door and saw the three people she was expecting; the men of SG-1. "Hi, guys!"

Daniel walked through the door with a slight wave. "Hi, Cassie."

Teal'C followed. "Greetings, Cassandra Frasier."

Jack was the last to enter. "Hey, Cassie."

Just as they had all gotten through the door, and had filed up in the hall, Janet and Sam were reaching the bottom of the stairs. Jack took one look at Sam and couldn't move. He just stood motionless in his last position, which was with an open mouth.

The rest of group looked at Jack and Sam, highly amused. After Jack unfroze, he tried desperately not to look at the bust area of Sam's dress, and Sam was looking anywhere but at Jack. Her cheeks were bright red.

Janet spoke up, deciding to take the attention away from the two adults in the room who were acting like teenagers. "The barbeque's out the back." She walked towards the back, and Jack, finding it hard not to look towards Sam's assets in the dress, immediately followed her. Behind him, Daniel and then, Teal'C followed as well.

Cassie took Sam's arm in hers, and gently pulled her outside.

Outside on the lawn, there were enough recliner and deck chairs for everyone. The barbeque was at the right hand side (where Daniel and Jack had already begun putting on the charcoal) and there were pretty citronella candles spread about, creating a sweet scent that flowed freely throughout the garden. Teal'C quickly found a recliner chair, and lay back on it.

Janet sighed with affection at the sight of Teal'C relaxing, and headed over to her daughter and her best friend who were busy chit-chatting.

"…and then Dominic tells him to mind his own business and..."

"And what, Cass?"

"Erm, nothing, Mom. Hey, shouldn't we have some drinks? I'll go get the punch," Cassie said, rushing off back into the house.

"What was that about, Sam?"

Sam smiled, and then explained, "Nothing really. Cassie was just telling me about the goings-on at school."

"So, the men are here." Janet said, trying not to laugh at the memory of Jack gawking at Sam.

"Yep," Sam said nervously.

As if on cue, Daniel and Jack walked over to them.

"I assume the meat is in the fridge?" Daniel asked, indicating the kitchen.

"Yep, there's sausages, burgers, steaks... there's a load of stuff in there."

Daniel headed into the kitchen, leaving Jack behind with the two women.

"So Jack, do you like the barbeque?" Janet asked a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes..." Jack said, gazing at Sam.

Janet placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from cracking up.

"You look good, sir," Sam said, looking at Jack in his black leather jacket, tight black top and jeans.

Janet observed the two of them and the fact that they looked like they needed to say things to each other, without her presence. "I forgot, there are some donuts in the cupboard, that I bought for today. I'll just go get them."

Jack and Sam didn't seem to notice she had even gone, as they were still looking at each other, but Jack had noticed. He wouldn't have said what he was going to if he hadn't.

"I'm so sick of this!"

"Sick of what, sir?" Sam said, startled at Jack's sudden outburst.

He gently pulled Sam into a corner of the garden behind a wall of the house, so they were out of the view of the others.

"Sick of not being allowed to tell you how beautiful you look."

"You can tell me," Sam said allowing herself an ecstatic smile.

"Problem is, I would be telling you all the time."

Sam blushed. "You've never been this honest before. Well, apart from that incident with the zatarc testing."

"I just have had enough of hiding for once. I want to be allowed to tell you,.. that I..."

"I know."

"Let me say it, just this once."

"No... if you do, then, there will be nothing stopping me from telling you how I feel, as well."

"Then why don't we… you know, just tell each other how we feel."

Sam sighed, "We aren't allowed to, you know that."

"Don't you think it's about time, we brought it out of the room?"

Sam didn't say anything to that; she simply looked down sadly at the ground.

"C'mere."

Sam leaned forward into Jack's arms, and he held her tenderly, sniffing her hair. Both of them closed theirs eyes, with the calm that was caused simply by being close to each other.

Janet, who had been secretly watching, wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes and walked off, thinking, _'Something has to be done.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed since the barbecue. Stirred feelings, had settled and had been stored up again, and everything was back to normal… well, as normal as you can get when you visit other planets for a living.

A preoccupied Jack strolled down the corridor, humming a tune. He had just gotten to where he wanted to be when Sam came to the same point from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Carter."

"Hey, sir. Were you told to see the general as well?"

"It seems so."

"Do you know why we both have to be here?"

"I have no idea, Carter. Why don't we find out," Jack said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

"You wanted to see us, sir?!" Jack asked, waiting for permission to settle.

"Yes. Please sit down."

Jack pulled back a chair, and Sam did the same. Then Hammond continued, "You are aware that I have been away quite a lot these past few weeks."

"Yes sir." Sam said obediently."

"Well, these visits have been to see the President."

"The President??!" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes, the President. You see, it has been brought to my attention… well, I guess somebody reminded me that you two have… what we can call a special bond."

"We may be close, but we wouldn't do anything to compromise our positions in the Stargate program," Sam said defensively. Jack lowered his head slightly and sighed.

Looking over at Jack with sadness in his eyes, Hammond continued. "I know, we all realize that. That is why we have found a way to get past the protocols and the regulations, so you can both be together."

Both Sam's and Jack's heads shot upward in shock over what they were hearing.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, as Jack simultaneously demanded, "How, sir?"

"Well, as you know, you cannot both work for the program and enter into any kind of relationship, but we've discovered a loophole that means that you can be married and in the program."

"So, what, we just get married?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"There are a few kinks to work out, but essentially, yes!"

Jack's confused face turned into a smug grin as he saw Sam's mouth stretching into a smile that made her look like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Jack and Sam walked out of the general's office, unconsciously moving their feet in unison.

Both were walking on autopilot. There was a lot to take in.: the many emotions that went with the opportunity that was given to them, and ultimately the decision that they were both going to have to make.

Sam was jubilant at the news from the general, and yet she had a deep-rooted fear that the colonel would not want to be her husband. Her thoughts, however, couldn't have been further from the truth. Jack's worries were about the rest of the team and how they would function post-vows. Marrying Carter would, in fact, fulfill, a secret desire his heart had held for a long while.

"I'm no expert, Carter, but I think that we need to talk through this a bit."

"Yes, sir."

Sam led the way toward her lab. Her entire being was tingling. Once they were both inside the room, Jack carefully closed the door, then turned around, and his eyes locked with hers. They stayed that way for several moments before one of them built up the courage to talk.

"My only worry is the team––I think they should be let in on this, too."

Sam's heart began to beat strongly; it seemed to be caught in her throat.

"Sir, do you mean that you think it's a good idea?!"

Jack held her in his gaze for a few moments, and then took a few steps toward her, closing the space between them. He looked down at her hands, the hands that had blown up a sun, worked on countless scientific projects, and fought enemies most people would never believe even existed, and then grasped them with his own.

"Don't you?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at the man she had grown to admire and––dare she say it?––love.

With slight tears in her eyes, Sam responded, "Yeah… I suppose I do." Her mouth turned up wide into the mega-watt smile she saved only for Jack.

He returned the expression with equal brightness. "Sweet."


	11. Chapter 11

As you can see I have not updated this story in a LONG time. I no longer watch Stargate SG1...apart from the odd episode and definatly not enough to be writing fanfiction about it so if you would like to finish this story and you are a sam/jack shipper I would love to hear from you...  
Sarah 


End file.
